A crazy adventure: Run away and never look back
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Nico was stuck living in the motions. Taking day after day as it came. Until one day, he meets the golden haired boy Will with a gun pointed as his enemy Octavian claiming the boy to be something he calls a Khaled. What happens when Nico is whisked into the world of time and space. Read to find out. Warning: boyxboy.
1. Introductions

**Hi everyone! So I'm really excited about writing this story! I hope you all enjoy it! If you do, please review, follow or favourite =) I will leave a warning with each chapter as a reminder of what to expect. Hope you all have a nice day wherever you are =) Warning: Story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

As the morning sun slowly rose over the expanse of the sea on a stormy black cloud morning, past the burning auburn fields of the distant mountains of Solice and Solitude which shed the soft fall of snowflakes through the air which blew across on the gentle breeze, the clouds began to break as though touched by the caress of a lover's fingers. All darkness being quickly shed from my head as the light touched every free expanse of any bit to the land.

I closed my eyes as I burst through the surface of the water slowly smiling feel the cold elegance of the wave wash over me. I felt everything slow down around my as my momentum lifted me out and I raised my arms along my smooth skin and I spun before I pushed my weight forward spinning like a drill, diving back into the turquoise quilt of sea.

I slid through the water with ease, spinning and softly stretching out my legs sowing them through the ocean around me. As I spun the light glistened over me. I always felt so calm in the sea but soon my lungs began to need air again and I circled back to the surface repeating the burst again but this time slowing it down even more. I could see it now. Every rock beneath the surface of the beautiful and wild water. Every single rock which was tinted with the growing moss and decay of time. Fading and wearing as the constant tide ran over it. I could feel the water beneath me, moving as the world span under the golden sky and burning.

The distant shore was that of a pearly expanse. The perfect shifting sand moved and crawled with the water. I hated the very idea at the time of having to drag myself out. I would have preferred to stay there all day long and just have rolled by with the soft carrying shoulders of the water. I always knew I could rely on the sea, sun and sky to help me or care for me. They have never once yet let me down when I needed them. I always knew where I stood when it came to the three. "If you stay there any longer then you're going to turn into a tanned, blond wrinkled prune!" A voice exclaimed with a mocking gloating.  
"Do you always have to be so loud." I wonder out as I roll my eyes.

I slow came to a rest on the rocky side of the shore where the waves crashed more violently. The rocks were smooth and seemed perfectly manoeuvrable over if you know the right footing place to hold yourself on. I remember the amount of times that they would tell me in class to turn my attention back to the subjects at hand and to stop staring into the distance. But where was the fun in being locked into one room! Where was the fun in having every ounce of attention pushed into one matter! There was no point!  
"Yeah... she rather does have quite a loud voice... who knows. Maybe that will change one day." A feminine voice laughs.

I finally caught sight of the two figures as they came to sit on lands edge with extreme hesitation.

One was a tall girl who was dressed in fine bronze torso cased armoured. Her figure was certainly respectable in the fact that she maintained not only a lean and attractive appeal but more so over had such a strong build behind it. Her name certainly suited her, more so than anyone's ever has. But it was not as though I ever addressed her by it anyway. I seemed to be the only one who could get away with calling her by her cover name.

But looking at her now, I couldn't help but let the deep feeling of comradeship and almost family love between me and her show as I gave her a smile. "Why don't you put on some clothes and then we will talk." She said in her hard steely voice.  
"Why don't you take down that hood and not be so rude." I smirked, trying to make out her features beneath the deep hiding colour of her flowing, purple cloak. But even so, from here I can still make out with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. It moves over her shoulder in a woven neat form. That was just like her. Everything so neat and perfect. Always taking example after the greatest fighters in the history of the universe- The Romans. How many times she had sat and drilled me in our own time about being prepared for fights.

But after all. She hadn't chosen her name for nothing.

"Reyna." I rolled my eyes as I ran a hand through the thick glossy blond of my own sun kissed hair. My peachy skin glistened beautifully as the sunlight ran over me happily, embracing every touch of exposed skin. I grinned knowing that it was at least driving the other figure wild, as another set of eyes roamed over me. "Shouldn't you just be training right now? Or have the fact that we're still living every bloody day over and over, the same way, going to the academy, studying for nothing, trailing ever after in the never ending, dictatorship of the god damn time lords."  
"Use my name." She muttered with a roll of her eyes as she seemed to look through me. She ignored the comment and just pulled down her hood, knowing that I wouldn't.

Her soft lightly tanned skin stood out against the cold background as the clouds were beginning to come and cover the sun. Her dark eyes were beginning to stare through me as though she was trying to read my thoughts... it took me a moment or two to realise that she was.

I could feel her beginning to rummage around through my head. "Don't block me out." She warned sternly as she adjusted her armour. I could see her in my head, walking through door after door, trying to break through into my head and line of thoughts. She had so much practice doing something like this that it was hard to keep the creation of defences up. After all it would only take one trail of thought for her to-

"You're going to try and escape Gallifrey!?" She glared with an exclamation.

I face palmed.

Her slightly rouge lips pressed harshly into a line as her brows furrow in absolute disbelief and fury at me. Her fist clenches and I know that deep down she wants to take a swing at me. She's not angry that I want to escape Gallifrey, but furious that I would want to escape and leave without her. Leaving my best friends behind. She's angry that in my thoughts, I never once even let it slide that maybe they would even want to come with-  
"Well we were never going to let you go by yourself were we!"  
"Will you get out of my head!" I shout with large cute kitten eyes to try and make her fall for my act. "Please? For me?" I whimper and watch her hardened outer shell begin to relax before her shoulders slump and I feel a unknown heavy weight in my head suddenly drop and escape. How had I not noticed that it hurt?

I began to pull myself out the water as some clothes were tossed my way. My body began to shiver as I watched the quick change in weather. The sun now was complete hidden behind the cloud covers and the distant rising mountains. This would be the first thing that I absolutely did not miss. The quick and snappy changes in weather which would drive me mad.

I pulled on a golden coat over a dark orange shirt. I slid inside of some jeans and managed to get some socks and shoes just as the first frozen flakes begin to drop and blow over from the mountains. It wouldn't be long before the meadows and fields were buried under the intense blanket of snow."Oh come on Reyna. You know I can't take this place!" I exclaim as I slowly jump on the spot, rubbing my arms to try and regain some warmth. I hate this stupid and bloody cold! I hate being stuck on this bloody rock I call home! Forever stuck here, only to watch everything and everywhere happening all at once in the vast stormy blizzard of my head.

It's only when I feel another pair of arms wrap around me, do I feel my hearts pick up speed for no other reason than the main biological reaction of what happens when two of my people come into contact. It was probably why the mind of my people were so big; every part of your head going full drive. If you just focused or had only one compartment for thought, your head would explode... or at least, that's what the elders tell me.

But now when two of my people actually touch, for a moment it seems as though a shock wave is emitted between us both. You feel the connection of both hearts inside each other. You feel them connect as one. This is normally why mos of my people were such long robes and gloves. Keeping every bit of exposed skin covered. Probably just for this main reason. It felt so intimate.

So strange...

But just from the wrong person.

"Come now Prince." A voice whispers softly in my ear as the feeling of burning warmth fills me as the connection deepens. I feel their warmth, their feelings. It's almost completely overwhelming at first but I soon begin to bring down some control.

It's hard to judge a Time Lord or Lady by their appearance. Because... well... No. That's a story for another time I do believe.

Best not to give all my secrets away, right?

But when it comes down to it. I learnt with my race that at an early age: You don't get tied down to one appearance or look.

Otherwise you would end up not only hurting yourself, but others around you.

The girl who now has her hands wrapped around me, begins to ease back slightly as we turn towards the golden bubble which houses the ever lasting and newly eternal home of the time lords. The guardians of all that is, was and will ever be. Those who were to look down but never interfere. Stuck behind the tantalising barrier!

I hated it.

"We're late anyway home. The academy masters are looking for us... if we're late-" The second girl began.  
"I know you both love that place." I roll my eyes eccentrically as I see they are both itching to get back and avoid being caught.

This was the reason that they would never be able to come with me! They both care too much about being found out! They care too much about home! They can't detach themselves from this prison! Rules and regulations are just to far drilled into their minds! Deep down... I think they know it too. They can't... or at least, right now, like this they can't, escape. They are too far pressed in right now. "Piper look-"

I'm silenced by a slap to the back of my head. "She may allow you to get away with using our made up names. But I won't! I chose my name for a reason and you will respect that." She stated.

To be honest, I understood to an extent. By not using their names, I was ignoring everything that they had ever decided in life. Their names were a promise as to what they were. To who they were. "I'm sorry." I smile at her gently. I try and apologise with my eyes and my calming presence.

I'm sure that given the chance, people would scoff at such a race as ours.

"Mechanic." I whisper Piper's chosen name and feel a rush go through not only me but also Reyna. Her body slightly shudders as a rush runs through it. I know she secretly craves to hear her name uttered by the lips of another.

I turn and face her head on as she smiles. "Warrior." I say so quietly that it brushes along the frozen breeze. "So my dear Warrior and Mechanic... how do we plan on this great escape?"  
"We shall not talk of it here." Warrior whispers as she adjusts her armour. "Something tells me, that we are not under our own peaceful company."

Her eyes dart around and I know by now that her senses are beyond the top notch of what is to be expected.

Always trust her instincts.

_**\- Nico's POV-**_

It was early morning but still, I woke up covered in sweat from the dreams as I looked at my phone for the date; the twenty ninth of September. The year was two thousand and thirteen. I did it... I managed to break free again.

My hands found my face and reflected my quick bursts of breath back at me as I shielded my face from anything around me. Another dark night. Another never lasting reminder of how crap everything around me was. I'm tired of fighting... having to go against everything relentlessly. Fighting in life. Fighting in sleep. Fighting in mind. It's exhausting.

These nightmares were destroying me. It was still the same nightmares which were repeating over and over again.

My room was nothing special though it was a safe place to me and as I looked around, the familiarity of it calmed me. The emerald painted walls with bookshelves shouldered every inch of available wall while a desk was pushed up against the window with sketches and loose pieces of writing which I had been working on. I really ought to have a clean up around here... maybe even shred a few of those pieces of paper. It's not as though they were really worth anything to anyone other than me. I rolled out of bed and wondered over to the bathroom and regarded my reflection in the mirror quickly; even patches of Inky black hair hair spiked up across a thin olive face with deep dark black eyes.

As the hot water ran over me the steam that filled the room began to loosen my tense muscles. "Why are these nightmares not ending." My soft voice whispered. Mother said I could always have been a singer on the stage and while I still did acting, I always spent more time writing and drawing.

My fingers slowly traced over my arm as the hot water seemed to seep through my skin and into my bones and still that chill remained there and present. How many times have I stood here and contemplated how much I hate just being here. This stupid town. This god damn whole stupid area.

I need to escape. I need to find something real. Some reality I can hold onto.

I need to be free...

I didn't care much to shed light on myself in the mirror... why would I? I don't need to justify my reflection to myself.

But that thought made me pause slightly as I regarded the pure white boundaries of the tiles and framing of the mirror. "Pure white as a feather." I whispered so soft that my voice was almost non existent.

I was losing it... bit by bit.

I wondered over to my wardrobe pulling on the first outfit I could make which was a black t-shirt with- A nightmare before Christmas and Jacket with some boxer which showed just above my revealing hips and skinny jeans with matching stylish trainers.

"Nico?" a soft voice sounded outside my door, "Can I come in? I heard you moving about in your room." The voice was soft and feminine. It dripped with sympathy and compassion.  
"Sure." I said though I made no eye contact as the soft footsteps entered the room.  
"_Il mio bambino _Nico. You're still having nightmares aren't you?" I turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

My mother; Maria Di Angelo, the most kind caring person you can think of but so familiar from the lady in my dreams with flowing inky black hair, which she kept in a ponytail down her back and glistening dark eyes. The thing about my mother is that she is an example of why good people tend to come last. When she was younger her parents had divorced and then left her out on the streets. When she had met my father, she said that had been the best thing that had ever happened to her, but the fact was she had married a soldier just when they were both twenty... and when he had gone to fight, she had found she was pregnant with me.

But as soon as she told him that she was expecting a second baby he had walked out on her.

He was willing to fight for king and country... but not for blood and kin.

That left just me and Mom. I used to have an older sister... we don't talk about her much any more. However my mother was always there, having to try and support us both and get me through school. She worked all day around to provide for us but I guess I didn't make it any easier with the way I sometimes got into trouble, she never got angry with me about it. But here I was now, sixteen years old and feeling so much older than anyone at my age should, she often said that I reminded her of how she was when she was at my age before she had gone to college to become an artist and work in designs.

"Yeah. They just… they wont stop." The moment the admission and words left me, I felt her arms constrict around me as she hugged me, "its okay. One day, everything is going to make sense baby. I promise." She looked at her watch and I noticed she was already in her suit for a day in the office. It was these rare moments I ever got to spend with her. She was either at the office or when she got home, sleeping because of the ridiculous hours she had to put in.

I guess she could see the way I was thinking, mother had always been able to read me better than as if I was an open book. "I know you hate that I work the way I do but it will all change one day. I will sell some of my paintings soon and then maybe I can look for a new job." She suggested half heartedly as though she knew the chances of that happening, with our luck, was less than possible.  
"But Mom, I know how desperate you are to design outfits and paint some of the pictures since…" I sighed. As hard as I tried I could never remember any of the names of any artists.  
"Vincent van Gough" she smiled, "and maybe one day I will but for now this is how it has to be now come on. I will drop you off at school."

Okay, here is something you have to know about me.

I hate my school.

It was a public school here in the English countryside but yet every fibre in my being hated it more than I could even understand.

Mainly cause the kids were complete and utter-

"Make sure you have a good day sweetie." My mother smiled at me before pulling away in the car and heading back towards the main town.

I shouldered my bag and watched making sure she was okay till I could not see her car any more, "You're going to end up working yourself to death one these days." I shook my head exasperated then turned walking into the building.

It reminded me partly like Hogwarts castle, mainly because the school was built next to a lake and the school itself was as ancient as… well never mind. I watched as the others kids began piling into their form rooms and I followed their example taking my seat next to the window where I got a good view of the sun shinning on the lake. "Hey Shadow Walker."

I groaned as I turned towards the sweet voice which used that horrible nickname I detested, "Piper, I warned you not to use that name." I growled.

Piper was a girl and probably one of my only friends here at this prison… oh; sorry I meant school, (as if there is a difference between the two anyway.) She was a thin tall girl with mousey brown hair which she braided over her shoulder and laced with a hawk feather. Her skin was a soft and light coco colour. She bewitched many boys with those sparkling eyes which almost seemed to change every other second in the light, though she would be easy to tell a mile off because she always wore a smile when we saw each other.

Today she was wearing a white blouse with frills where the arms just stopped short at her shoulder, jeans which she probably decided to wear to keep herself comfortable in. Though a slight frown moved across her lips as she noticed she had a diamond bracelet on both wrists. I don't think she realises that she owned the room as soon as she walked in.

She was also probably one of the only people at this school who when used that nickname on me, I didn't knock them out. When I had come home from school one day, furious and crying I had asked my Mom why she had forced me to go into a school where I lived in nothing but hell. She had just told me was that she had always loved that side of me. When she was a kid and that when I was born, I loved running in fields But I would always end up gathering what flowers were around and placing them respectfully in the graveyard which we always went to. She had never wanted that side of me to change, that I reminded her so much of my father and his respect.

I slowly came out my thoughts and looked at her, "Can you please just not call me that, you know every one else calls me Nico. Which so happens, whether you know it or not, to be my name!"  
"Okay." She grinned before taking a seat next to me in the close in class.

The walls were thick oak, all varnished while the main sections were white washed and placed with great pieces designed not only by writing of creation bit also portraits and great pieces of natural art work by recent succeeded students. The desks all placed together in line, facing towards a large white board in raised platforms. All descended down towards the main desk where the teacher perched and worked successfully.

However, Piper seemed to be on a mystery. "Why do you look so tired?" She wondered before pulling out some kind of make up she often used to hide her tired eyes and before asking me for permission applied it to my eyes.

Yeah. That was Piper, prepared for anything and needing no permission to do what ever she wanted.

Her face was a hairs length away from mine as she focused on making sure everything looked perfect. "You can thank me later." She winked as I pulled out some note books, I tried to hide the fact I was blushing, hating how she had been so close to me, "Maybe you could repay me by taking yourself to the Cinema after school and maybe growing a social life!" she grinned.  
"You know I would if I could but I've got detention…" I moved my gaze away from her as she frowned slightly.  
"Nico…"  
"Don't call me that!" I whispered.  
"What happened?"  
"It's nothing!" I looked towards the other side of the room where a boy had taken his seat.

Octavian.

The boy who thought he was top of the chain here at school because he was the best football player. What he didn't know was that I could run circles around him any day!

I turned my head to the side and examined the view of the long expanse of green field. The flowers were blossoming in full and the sweet scent of honey suckle was filling the air way to quickly. I turned my head away from the sight and locked them with Octavian who gave a slight sneer and ran a hand through his thick mess of blond hair. His scrawny form hiding how deceptively strong he was in manipulation. "A few comments were exchanged and then instead of exchanging words back..." I narrowed my eyes hatefully at him before I turned my gaze back to Piper, "I exchanged my fist into his face."  
"I thought he was wearing make up." She grinned, "I wonder if he's got anything to cover up the slap I'm going to him."  
"Don't!" I warned. "Just... Don't"  
"So you get to hurt him and I have to sit on the side lines?!"  
"You're just going to end up making more trouble for me." I snapped before turned my head back to the desk and started making notes then when I got chance and just before the teacher could turn around and ask the question to what was on the board I slipped Piper the answer, "It's my mess and I'm going to sort it."  
"You are such a stubborn horse sometimes, you know?" she sighed but a flash of mischief played in her eyes.  
"Piper I mean it!"  
"Is there something you wish to add to this Nico?" The teacher fixed me with a sad look; I had always liked Mr. Colfer our English teacher. He had always told me I had mass potential to make it as a journalist and disappointment flashed through me when I realised I had just spent the last ten minutes talking through what he was saying. "No sir, I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention."  
"That's okay, though I would like to see you at the end."  
"Busted." Octavian laughed from across the room.  
"Please step outside the room." Mr. Colfer said without even looking at him as he began writing on the board again.  
"What? But that's unfair!"  
"Step out the room or be kicked out." He said with no tone showing in his voice.  
"This is complete-" Octavian muttered a few choice select words and found that after he was gone into the corridor, his bag soon followed and I grinned.  
"Busted." I and Piper laughed quietly while the other students chattered.

Soon the bell rang and Piper gave me a hug which made my face turn bright red from embarrassment. I don't do hugging or any kind of contact with anyone. She smirked at it before she turned and elegantly walked out with a light slick of her heels. I was thinking about that smirk until Mr. Colfer brought me out my thoughts, "Nico." He only used my real name because no one else was around now, "you're doing it again." He sighed as he sat down on the desk.  
"I know sir… I'm sorry."  
"Don't, to be honest I'm thrilled that you are finally making friends here-"  
"Friend... not plural." I muttered and watched as he flashed me a focused and pointed look.  
"But," He carried on. "You can't be distracted from your goals Nico. It is a tough work competition out there to get work as a writer. Just try and find a good balance of work and social time okay." He smiled and opened the door for me to go, "And don't forget to go over that literature piece again; The Odyssey."  
"It's okay. I won't forget sir." I smiled before running full force down the corridor.

"It's okay. I won't forget sir." Mocked a voice and I turned around to see Octavian. He was wearing his stupid tight t-shirt trying to show off the none existent muscles in his body, he wore similar jeans and trainers to me.  
"What's with showing off the muscles Octavian? Trying to compensate." I grinned and ran before he could take a swing but he still chased after me. I slid around a corner and saw that his friends had blocked off the corridor. _Aw crap._ I thought, I could probably have got away if it was just him all by himself.

"What's up Corpse breath?" One grinned while the other one blocked off the other way as Octavian pinned me up against the wall grabbing the collar of my shirt in his fist.  
"Enough games Nico." He snarled, "Someone could get hurt with the way this school works at the moment." He grinned. It was probably just my imagination when I saw a faint trace of red moving to his cheeks as me moved closer to punch my face.  
"Yeah, isn't that a shame, lucky I have you strong, handsome idiots here to protect me then." I watched as Octavian crumpled to the floor gasping for air as my foot had met its target.

I had kicked him right between the legs.

Tears formed in his eyes as he tried blinking through the pain… I probably had kicked him way to hard, a little harder than what had been necessary but.. it wasn't as though he didn't deserve it. "Have a nice day." I laughed and bolted towards one of the corridors, but his stupid friends thought they could still stop me.

When the first one tried to grab me I kicked off the wall and hit him in the side of the face with the full blunt force of my fist and watched as he stumbled away, leaving me with one last moron to deal with.

I poured every ounce of speed I could into the short distance between us before I fell back to the floor as my moment kept me going and I slid between his legs passing out clearing to the other side of the corridor. I regained my footing and stood up before I ran as fast as I could to my class.

I closed the doors to the theatre class just as the bell went off and I saw Octavian's pale face through the window as he panted for breath. I hadn't even broken a sweat. I stuck my tongue out and watched as he banged on the glass before walking away with his friends, one who had a nice bruise coming out the side of his face while shouting at the other one; why he hadn't been able to grab me. "I'm enjoying today after all." I smiled.

Nico; one.

Octavian, who now was in a lot of pain and walking in a hysterically funny manner; Zero.

_**-Break-**_

I slowly shimmied my hips as my jeans slid down my waist and onto the floor. I reluctantly reached out and pulled open my gym locker reprehensibly.

When the full length mirror on the inside came into the light, I wanted to quickly turn and look away from it, then never turn back. In the light it seemed as though the shimmering and shining patches of hair had become the dominant colour.

That was my father's hair colour.

I studied the dark black to it's deepest and most familiar shade on my face.

Those were my father's eyes.

I shoved my jeans roughly into the small available space with my shirt and jacket then slammed it shut as roughly as I could. "Don't stampede corpse." I jumped slightly as a fist sailed into the locker door next to me.

Octavian's stupid face broke out into a laugh as he walked past in his gym clothes; a turquoise vest with pure black shorts. His legs were toned from the amount of hours he had put in for training, and his body was looking more sharper. _Why am I looking at his body? _I thought absent mindedly... though for a moment I frowned. It looked as though... for a split second there... Octavian had been blushing at me.

Nah... I must have just been imagining things. Why would he be blushing at me anyway?

"OI! NICO! HURRY UP AND GET THE HELL IN HERE!" A voice barked roughly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I pulled my vest down over my head and pulled up my shorts as I was ready to start. "Yeah yeah." I murmured. "I'm coming."

My mother always said when I was a kid; When the heart hopes. Hope comes a knocking.

I was so not prepared for what came next.

_**-Break-**_

"One two."

My fist pumped out smashing into the bag.

"ONE TWO!"

The punch bag went back slightly as I felt the impact spread through the strong pose of my arm.

It was like the rhythm of a strong wave, cascading and slowing surging through ever single posed muscle. My arm however was resurgent and unwavering. It refused on every single level to be acknowledged as anything less than a solid pose of marble.

"Come on you're slacking!" A voice shouted over.

Why did everyone want that? Why did everyone want the damn best out of me! Training takes time! Get off my back! What do you want?!

"Oh it's okay sir. Give the kid a freaking break! He's exhausted!" A voice shouted from far away.  
"But can a corpse really ache?"

I paused for a moment and turned my head towards the main ring of the arena. There was Octavian in all is self imposed, vein glory. His vest thrown to one side and abandoned now he was pushing his own limits. His pathetic pale, scrawny chest gleamed under the spot lights of the large gym. His hair had been slicked back revealing those deep and all knowing, deceptive eyes. His slopping shorts revealed a bit more of his hip that made me blush for some reason. It was more over the gesture of him exposing so much skin than the actual repulsive sight which was him.

He slowly walked forward, bored of the happenings in his own fight and lent slowly forward onto the corner of the wring, resting his head on the top rope and giving me that annoying smirk like smile which I detested with every fibre of my being. "Come on corpse." Octavian coaxed. "Stop slacking and come play with the big boys."  
"Yeah, I'm sure you like to play with boys." I barked and watched him flinch back as though I had actually landed a punch onto him.  
"You little bastard!" He snarled.  
"Shut up! Both of you! It's bad enough that we've had to double up with that stupid dance class, now I've got enough headaches without the two of you going at it! Now get back to training!"

Octavian decided to give me one last confident look before he turned back to his opponent. "Oh interested again are we-"

**_BANG_**

I didn't look.

I didn't need to. The sound of the Octavian's body hitting the floor was all that I needed to hear to understand what had happened: why he was so desperate in distracting himself and so lazy during that fight.

He had been trying to outlast the other boy and escape the fate of having to be knocked down was all just one big show for him.

That's what pissed me off.

After that... I'm not sure what exactly happened.

A rush began to fill my mind. My eyes darted back and forth over the warn leather. The dry and aged material groaned slightly as suddenly they were met by a blitz and frenzy of attacks. It seemed to just be the same rhythm beating over and over in my mind. _Punch, pause, punch, punch, pause, punch.  
_"EASY TIGER!" The same voice of the coach barked.

But now I had lost myself... I didn't know what was going on.

What was up and down? Where was left or right? My vision almost seemed completely black as my fists relentlessly pounded out against the leather with great prejudice. "Hey... I'm sure he didn't mean to get you so-" A new voice of a girl interjects as she tries to place a hand on my shoulder.  
"YAGH!"

I turned and only caught a glimpse of lightly tanned skin as my fist went directly towards her face.

Her forearm came up in a defence and took the full blunt blow of my hit. I didn't stop there. The same feral and frantic rhythm. My fists just shooting out at any available space on those around me I could find. "HEY Nico!" She snarled. "Come on! Get a grip! It's me!"

But I couldn't stop. There was just to much built up, unable to escape. Unable to do anything other than hate him with my entire existence? Everyone wanted nothing less then perfection out of me! "NICO!" She roared. "Calm down! WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?"

_Angry... ANGRY?!_

As soon as he said that I let the full torrent of pent-up rage explode across my mind with a scream. I imagined an unsanctioned fire, burning so bright and yet with a righteous darkness, as though summoned from the darkest pits of hell. It was reined by the memories of suffering I had kept pent-up for the last five years. The rage burst through and smashed her to the side as though he was a leaf on the highway. Her eyes widened as I opened mine and I saw her stare at me with a drowning guilt.

Then as I went to lash out, my arm nearly went limp as I tore my gaze away from her.

Slowly it moved over and locked onto a dark slightly dark haired boy in the corner of the room with one of the instructors.

He slowly rose his almost porcelain hand out to the side and slid it through the air. His fingers stretched out as he leaned his head back and let his dark hair move back which originally had been swept across his face. His eyes were not completely green but the sea blue in them were so intense that I couldn't help but just stare a bit deeper.

He was dressed in nothing other than some tight black shorts. His pale chest was exposed. He wasn't as toned as me or Octavian, but he looked a hell of a lot stronger than what he did.

I was almost hypnotized as I watched his hand slowly come back down and move across his cheek delicately. His fingers were perfectly lined as they moved back out and he raised his leg as gently as he could. His foot pointed out carefully. He was so graceful and so delicate... yet he looked like he had more control and more beauty than anything I have ever seen before. "It's not good enough! What have I told you about your arms!"

_No... he looks perfect! There's nothing wrong with his arms! _My thoughts whispered.

The boy took a slow and steady breath as his soft gaze slowly turned towards the ceiling while his head bowed slightly backwards. His leg raise up in a perfect ninety degree angle as he raised up on the tip of his other foot.

I could see from here that his instructor was smiling internally though they didn't let it anywhere out of her external mask. Typical trainer critic style.

The girl followed my gaze and the next thing I knew was there was a fist launched at my face and sending me flying back towards the ground. I barely noticed Octavian standing over me as though he had won some great war.

Even so... my eyes didn't move away from the boy once. He was so elegant and beautiful in stance.

His other leg slowly began to come down point first as though it was a sharpened blade about to make contact with a victim.

But this was pure and absolute beauty.

The boy's foot landed and even the trainer raised an eyebrow as he instantly shifted his weight and began to quickly flip.

I finally hit the cold ground and watched as he finished the third flip by spinning out on the tip of his toes. His other leg was arched back and move out as though he was a rotating razor.

He finally came to a stop after the fifth spin and caught his breath. His nimble fingers curled around a near bar and he took small, controlled breaths. "You think that this is going to be good enough?" The tutor growled. Her voice and tone went against everything that was hiding deep within her eyes. Her pride of the boy. He amazement over that performance.

All distorted in her voice by a blatant and controlled lie.

Why was I thinking like this? What did some other boy and his bloody dance have to mean with me-  
_Shut. The. Hell. Up. _My own thoughts cut me brilliantly short before I could go down the path of my usual angry attitude. _For once, just acknowledge something of yourself you idiot. _My thoughts scolded me worse than the punch from Octavian had dealt onto me.

Speaking of which...

I spit blood from my mouth as I sat up off the ground and turned my glare back towards him. "Him! Seriously! You look at the dancing boy before anyone else!" Octavian snarled into my face and I couldn't help but frown deeply.  
"Yeah. Mainly because, he's my Boyfriend!" I exclaimed angrily and watched as the boy turned around with a soft pearly smile at me. He lent against the wall as a fencing sword waited by his side, ready for him to go to his next club after participating in this one. He looked so peaceful, beautiful... Perfect.

Everything Octavian wasn't.

"What is your problem!" I glared and watched his eyes just sharpen harshly.  
"You are. You stupid bastard!" Octavian came to take another swing at me but this time I was more prepared.

My fists sailed straight into his face before I pushed myself up quickly and scrambled back as fast as I could. He was on the floor, twitching and flailing like a fish out of water as he tried to stand himself up.  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He snarled.  
"Enough!" The coach barked. "I'm sick to death of you both doing this every time you come to lessons! Nico! You can start coming after school! With the dancing club."  
"What!" Octavian exclaimed.

That made me grin inside again. More time with Percy was just fine for me... however there was just one problem.

Why did Octavian want me to stay in that class... Probably just so he wouldn't have to find another punching bag.  
"Unless you can both get on from now on in class. I will start getting you both put apart into different classes! That means Nico, you will be coming after school when Ms. has her one on one dance lessons! And believe you me Corpse breath."

Me and Percy shot him a glare as he used that name.

"She doesn't like little runts like you."  
"She can hear you!" The woman who I guessed was Ms. Aphrodite barked out across to Coach.

She wasn't like many of the other teachers. Her figure was curvy and she was very thin. Her deeply lush brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders and her eyes almost seemed to pierce you... but she was very much unlike any other teacher at school. We had her sometimes for English or she sometimes took up monitoring the library with very little care. But the reason she was unlike any other teacher at the school? She took a very different approach to class room work.

I remember when Percy had just been a new boy and had entered the class room once when he first joined. He was a shockingly beautiful sight really, deep dark black hair. Stunning sea blue eyes, toned amazingly with abs to match his muscles.

Not like a twig that could be snapped.

He had walked into the classroom half way into the lesson. Miss Aphrodite had been half way into quoting a book we had to write a project about when she finally noticed him. "Yes?" She said indifferently as the boy shuffled his feet nervously.  
"Um... they told me to come here." He whispered.  
"Speak. Up." She stated as she lent back on the desk. Her reading glasses were dangling from her neck. Her perfectly made up eyelashes, batted once as she was giving him a quicker analysis than even the students were.  
"I'm new." The boy said a little louder but was still quiet in his approach. He kept his eyes locked on the ground.  
"Take a seat then." She shrugged as she circled back around the desk... though ever from here, I could see she was looking at him out the very corner of her eye. Something about this boy interested her for some reason.  
Well... It wasn't as though he wasn't good looking I guess. "W-Where." He looked around at the cold and blank looks of the other students. Ms however had a new fascinated look in the corner of her eye. She knew something that we didn't... she recognized something which we were looking for but just hadn't figured out yet. "Sit by who ever you think is the best looking." She said.

Immediately every student in the room perked up at this vanity competition... well. With the exception of me. I was still studying the expression in Miss' face as she watched the boy openly now. Without any resignation of hiding what she thought.

Some of the guys slouched back in their chairs acting all cool, looking for acceptance as the best looking kid among a crop of the morons which we were. Octavian grinned to the boy and for a moment I thought I saw him give the boy a small wink. "Yeah, come on. Chose-"  
"Quiet class." Ms glanced at me for a moment as she almost seemed to consider something before she turned back to look at everyone else. "Let him decide." She turned back to the front and began to write out on the large board, copying quotes while the boy looks between everyone in the room.

But when I eventually saw Ms glance at me again and lean back on her desk, surprise ran through me. "Piper, shift yourself."  
"Excuse me?" My best friend looked up from doing her make up in blatant disregard of what was going on in the class.  
"Shift." Miss stated and I said nothing as the boy came and sat next to me.

What I did notice was that Octavian cast the boy a loathing glare so deep that I lost my patience and lent back in my chair and casually looked over. "Aw. Disappointed that you wasn't chosen as a boy magnet?" I felt Miss glance at me casually before she turned back to the front, suppressing her smirk.  
"Watch your mouth, corpse face." He growled back at me. "I could get any girl in this room faster than you."  
"I wonder if he can get into detention as fast as you can?" Miss said casually and leaned back on her desk, giving a small nod to the door before Percy glared around and stormed off. "Now back to the Odyssey."

That had been a weird day.

So all in all... the threat of having to have an extra hour after school with my boyfriend instead of having to deal with Octavian being a moron. Either situation I could handle...

Hang on...

I looked over to see where Miss was as she was giving more instructions to Percy who moved in absolute perfect beauty. His form and body was perfect. I could feel my pulse racing slightly as I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather be doing than watching this boy just perform.

There was no uncertainty. No hesitation. Just him and his dancing. "Pick it up!" Miss said calmly, it was less out of bark but more out of an experimental idea.

But then...

He came to a stop.

For a moment I caught my breath, wanting to see what he would do next. Would he carry on dancing? Would he sing? Would he stop and give it in for the day. I knew that I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to know if his voice was as silky and beautiful as his movements. I was desperate to know. "You look tired." She lent back against the wall and looked the boy over. He had his back to me and I was desperate to get a full look at his face. I had only gotten small glimpses before. But now curiosity was burning as an inferno inside of me.

"Well?"

In response the boy tapped his foot down.

"I get it." She gave a soft smile. "But try and at least keep some of the Ballet in it-"  
"Ballet? HA!"

Percy just paused as Miss turned around and looked at Percy. "You think a guy doing Ballet is funny?"  
"No it's just not as cool as ordinary dancing." Octavian shrugged.  
"Shut up... or I'm going to punch you in your fucking face." I growled at him, growing even more tired than usual of his stupid arrogant self.

"Don't you dare." Miss whispered softly.

_**Tap**_

I slowly turned my head back to the boy and watched as his foot came back down and made the same echoing tune. Her hand reached out and came to rest on his shoulder. "Don't." She smiled at Percy until a sharp glare broke out at Octavian. "Butt. Yours. Detention. Now!" She snapped.  
"You got to be kidding me!" I looked back at Octavian who had a face that almost seemed to be disbelief.  
"Cocky bastard." I muttered under my breath as he walked away. I knew very well that he had heard me.

But that was the first time that he had ever not fought back against me.

He cast me one sideways glance before walking off and leaving me with more questions than answers.

But right now I had one that needed it be answered right there and right then.

I slowly turned back towards the corner of the room where Miss had been stood. Only to see her packing her bag as the bell went off.

No Percy.

How had he gone so quickly?

_**-Break-**_

It was only when I reached the other side of the park where I knew no one else ever went did I finally stop. The rose bushes were growing in full bloom next to the sparkling river while a coven of strong standing oaks stood around the area as though they were soldiers protecting their king.

I liked coming here, I often did when mother was working late and I would feel lonely. I would sit on the old rope swing and gently push out as it rocked me back and forth over the water. Why had I run like that from class? Why had it felt so wrong? "Why can't nothing in my life just go right for once! I'm sick of these stupid dreams! I'm sick of always being alone! I'm sick of nothing making sense! JUST GIVE ME A BREAK!" I whispered and wiped away the slowly oncoming tears.

That was when I took notice of something more specific about the water.

It was rushing colder and sharper than usual. It had small flakes of ice moving over the surface as it carried on further down the passage to the sea.

There was a blizzard on the way... the snow storm must be coming up from the mountains. That meant that currently that water was an escape route for this moment. If it was coming directly from a mountain where there was a blizzard... that meant... the water was freezing; I would be dead in a matter of seconds. My body would sink to the bottom and they wouldn't find me till summer… if the storm came quickly enough. That's how long it would take for it to thaw out... a storm here could last long enough for a couple of months, but as I was the smallest step away from stepping into the sweet oblivion of the after life; a place where even my nightmares and life couldn't hurt me.

I heard the last voice I expected at all to hear.

"Hey my love." My head snapped around and there stood Percy. He wore a collared green shirt but from the sleeves you could still see his strong muscles and he wore his jeans with his wolf belt he so often wore, "Why are you crying? It can't be that bad?" he sat on the grass as close to the bank as he could without touching the water.  
"It wouldn't matter. It... It doesn't even make sense to me!" I turned away my face. I couldn't even look at him. _He's just distracting you. Go on. Take a step. That's how easy it is. Take one step and this will all be over. All you have to do to end it. One. Single. Step. _My thoughts were curling and controlling as they continued whispering to me.  
"Nico. Come on. Talk to me. If it's making you feel like this, then it certainly does matter." His voice was so pitiful that even for moment I forgot how much I hate him but he looked at me with such sympathy that I found myself blurting out everything. Everything about all the dreams and nightmares I have ever had since I was a kid, how they seemed to be becoming more real than my own life and how they never seemed to ever going to end. Then about how awkward it was with Isabella and how I had just ended up running away… was it me or was he trying not to grin? "That's why I'm here." I turned my head back to look at the water. "I'm sick of always having to be perfect for everyone. I just can't deal with it any more-"  
"WAIT!"

I paused my outstretched foot. I could feel just how anxious Percy was now. He was truly scared. Why? Why was he scared! Why does it matter what I do?! WHY?! "Nico... Just come back okay? We can talk about this calmly?"  
"Go away." I bit out.  
"Nico. Come. Back. Now." He snarled.

I went to move forward but quickly found his arms wrapped around my neck as he pulled me back violently. "Get off me!" I roared angrily but just found that he pounded me into the ground with a sharp shove.

We rolled back on the ground and exchanged a few punches. I wanted to smash him into pieces. I wanted to punch his face until he was unconscious and could no longer look at me. His mouth pulled back revealing his teeth as he almost seemed like a wolf above me. His hand slammed down into the ground next to my face and I realized that he had me pinned.

I was completely at his mercy.

With one arm pinned behind my head we were both panting for breath rapidly. His face above me as he seemed to be looking at me for the first time. His cheeks were flushed red and a slight bead of sweat had formed on his brow.

I reached up and gently traced my finger over his cheek as we carried on catching our breath. I slowly moved my finger over his chin and traced his jaw line. It was strong... just as he was. But I kept getting drawn back to those beautiful eyes.

Eventually he pulled back to his feet and held out a hand as he pulled me back up. "You should talk to someone." He kept his voice quiet and still. I could tell he was still wary of me as he took a stance with his back to the river so I couldn't make a dive or run for it. "Nico." He stated my name to get my attention completely focused on him. "You need to talk to someone... even if it is just about your dreams." He seemed to be more tense and hard again as though he realized he needed to get back into a role. "You're no use if-"  
"And there it is." I whispered.

Percy frowned slightly but more out of worry I guessed. "What?" He corrected his face and kept his voice soft and quiet.  
"I'm. No. Use. People just want me to work so that I can do what they want. They can't use a broken tool can they?"  
"You seriously can't think that can you?!" He exclaimed, horrified by my perception of the world. But that's what it was. It was my perception. Not anyone else. I was just some tool to be sharpened and grown till it can be used. I didn't want that! I wanted to find my path and my life! Not what they wanted to put me in!  
"Fuck off Percy!" I turned and began the long sprint as far away as I could.  
"Nico! NICO!" He bellowed.

But he didn't chase after me. He couldn't. He knew he had already lost any chance of getting through to me in that state. I didn't think that anyone did.

So I did what I do best.

I ran. Oh god I ran. I ran so far and so fast that I felt my heart almost collapsing with effort. I couldn't run any harder. Roads, streets, parks. After a while they all blurred into one ridiculous and long trip that I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I had to keep going. If I stopped I would break.

The world around me just seemed lifeless. It had no relevant meaning to me. What real meaning could it actually have any more? It was stupid. I was tired of having no set path. I was tired of painful aching of just living. My chest always hurt for something as though it wasn't there. I couldn't take it any more. By god I had tried to find something in this world that made me live and made me feel like there was an actual point. I drowned myself into my imagination to try and figure out if there was anything worthwhile. But the dark truth was. There wasn't. I could distract myself for a while. Pretend and put on a few smiles. But no one could ever see past it. No one could ever see me screaming behind the mask. They couldn't see me roar in agony of the prison which my mind was. I needed to escape! Why couldn't I just manage to break away! Why couldn't I just turn it all off! Take that one step!

End it...

But I was to cowardly to do that. I couldn't take that final step... If Percy hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to take it anyway. I was to cowardly even for the cowards way out. I was too wimpy to escape the cell so all I could do was sit back and take the long journey through it. Every day feeling how nearer I wanted to bring that knife to myself. To take that cold step into the water beneath me. To stop that feeling of lose and agony which never let up.

To stop the shame and hatred I felt for myself as people criticised me through keen smiles.

I hate them. They don't understand.

But we all have limits... and by the time I ran into someone and collapsed on the floor.

I had already reached mine.

_**-Break-**_

I curled my knees as close to myself as possible while I could feel the cold concrete beneath me. I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to feel anything of the world around me. I didn't want to feel the pain of being isolated any more. I didn't want to feel like I was alone. I didn't want any of it! I wanted everything to make sense! I wanted to wake up and just pretend this was all some long nightmare. I wanted to get away from this stupid little town. I wanted to pretend that everyone and everything in this place could just vanish and never return.

My head came to rest on my knees as my arms wound around them as a almost shield. The darkness hidden behind my eyes were all that I wanted or needed. No more. I just needed it all to stop! It hurt too much to carry on like this!

This stupid town, just even breathing here felt all wrong! Being alive here just felt wrong!

"Now. Why do you look so down in the dumps." A strong voice sounded above me. It wasn't scary or threatening, but there was a deep and cold back track to it. Like a long and drawn out growl. It seemed to be trained and was able to hide it's caution and sorrow... like it was pained to see me in pain. Ha! Like anyone cared about my pain! Why would some bloody stranger care about me, if I don't even give two shits about myself! _I'm going bloomin nuts! _I thought with a shake of my head. What the hell was wrong with me?! Had my mind snapped or something?! Was I truly on some slow and dangerous descent into darkness for which there was no return. Was there nothing I could do to stop myself from going into the hell cell of my mind which would do nothing but taunt and torture me with dangerous and past memories! "Why the hell should you care!" My tears splashed against the ground as they splattered just like my hopes and cares. Just like my heart, my soul, my mind. All splattering and coming crashing down as I could no longer fight it! I wanted to just give in! What would happen if I did that? Would I simply just fade back into the shell of a body and no longer give any care to this crap and never ending prison of life which I had found myself stuck in so far. I was so tried. I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs till I could feel my own blood pouring from my throat as it broke and faltered.  
"Lift your head up prince." The strong voice above me said quietly as a finger softly slid under my chin and curled before tilted my view back up. It was impossible to see his face as he gently moved his fingers up and wiped away the tears. "Or your crown may fall off."  
"What are you on about-"

But by the time I had blinked I quickly found that there was no man stood there. No one but someone who looked like a young boy with golden shinning sun lit hair. Looked as though he didn't belong here but only in the brilliant blue sky which was open above me as it shined down a brilliant field of sunlight onto every dark, shadow kissed part of my face to warm me. It seemed to move through my bones and wipe away any lingering cold which had lingered there but a few moment before. It tried so hard to fight against the darkness inside of me... but I was stained like ink. No I just wanted to get out of here now. I wanted to get out of any part of this god damn city. Anything to get away from the others who were now causing me all this pain which I just wanted to escape from. "I give up." I murmured and slowly and with great reluctance pulled up my hood over my head as my fringe fell down to cover my eyes.  
"I wouldn't do that just yet." He whispers while his beautiful golden, amber eyes burn with amazing beauty. He smiles so sweetly at me that it's like sunlight has exploded through my very soul. "You're going to have such a very amazing year." He smiles. "So very amazing... And you're going to be so brilliant!" He exclaims as tears form at the edge of his eyes.

The sun had faded now behind the quickly stitching sky and was no longer visible as the first snow flakes began to descend down in an frenzy.

I needed to cool down... and not certainly not in this snow. If I stayed here right now, then I was completely certain that I would be found later with blue lips and no pulse in the mind frame that I currently was in. And there was certainly only one place right now which was going to put my mind in a better mood. Only one possible location which could help...

The pool.

But I can't just leave this crying boy here... but he's beginning to scare me. The way he looks at me so longingly, it makes me scared how much he seems to expect of me. "Listen. I can't- I can't!"

For a moment I stare at his warm skin. It looks as though he's almost glowing... like a warm light is beginning to radiate from his skin. No. I'm going mad. Just another illusion. I haven't taken my medicine to help my head. It's probably why. I need to go. "Please stay." The boy whispers as the tears move down his cheek. He's doubled over in agony as his arms are wrapped around his torso. "Please don't leave me. I'm scared to do this by myself. Please. Please." His eyes bore into me so much that I'm afraid I'm his air and he's a drowning victim.  
"I'm sorry. I can't. I just don't know who..." I shake my head and raise my hands as I back away. His eyes look so sad and filled with a tide of betrayal. "I'm sorry. I just... Don't know who you are." I turn and sprint as fast as my legs will willingly carry.

I never knew how much one day I would come to regret and hate myself for that decision.

**_-Break-_**

I closed my eyes as I burst through the surface of the water slowly smiling as feel the cold elegance of the wave wash over me. I felt everything slow down around my as my momentum lifted me out and I raised my arms along my smooth skin and I spun before I pushed my weight forward spinning like a drill, diving back into the turquoise quilt of sea like depth.

I slid through the water with ease, spinning and softly stretching out my legs sowing them through the ocean around me. As I spun the light glistened over me. I always felt so calm in the water but soon my lungs began to need air again and I circled back to the surface repeating the burst again but this time slowing it down even more.

I opened my eyes halfway and saw Percy, (my boyfriend) bursting into a bright red blush as the droplets moved from my eyes and flicked from my hair as I slowly shook my head. I was only in some green swimming shorts I had packed into my school bag though I knew Percy's eyes rested on my clothed rear.

My slicked hand slowly reached up and ran through my hair. I could feel the hard soaked locks as they exposed my forehead and I just watched Percy turn even brighter. _He is kind of cute when he blushes. _I thought absent mindedly as I tensed my feet and launched myself into a back flip and back under the surface of the water as I coursed through it, happy and content with the complete silence which came with the changing warmth and cold. My arms spread wide and I could just imagine the sound of my own song as I just kept swimming contently. I could imagine in my head the sound of Imagine Dragons- It's time, as I kept twirling acrobatically in the water.

As I felt the last chorus in my head, I stamped my foot under water in what would have been to the beat and threw myself through the surface and spread my arms wide with a smile and a laugh as some eyes were drawn to me. "He's so freaking crazy." Some muttered.  
"But a good swimmer."  
"I even hear that's he's afraid of water...Maybe if he focused less on being a freak, then he may actually be cool..."

I didn't even care what they were saying. I saw Percy clapping from where the water washed up onto a sand layered tiled floor. I was surprised at first at his display of open affection and caring towards me. The fact he wasn't afraid to be seen with _'the freak' _shocked just about me, never mind everyone else! But at the end of the day I guess that was just me. The freaky boy who danced in water, heard music in his head and felt as though every heartbeat was venom slowly killing him in a torturous agony.

I was the boy that the others targeted... but if they came near me.

They'd find out just how dangerous I can truly be.

As I came out the waves Percy smiled brightly wrapping a towel around my shoulders though my golden necklace glistened so brightly through the cotton of the material as I pulled it closer around myself. His hand moves through my hair and I closed my eyes at his silken touch before his lips caressed mine ever so delicately… _I'm not a flower here Percy! _I thought and half opened my eyes as the boy was tilting his head down as our lips continued to collide.

Now the music in my head seemed to change as a chorus of voices seemed to cry out in an angelic choir of brilliance. It was my favourite song of course. _Sing it louder. Sing it clearer. Knowing everyone will hear ya. Make some noise. Find your voice, tonight. Sing it stronger, sing together. Make this moment last forever. Old and young. Shouting love, tonight._

I felt his tongue slowly move across my lip as it sought entrance and I gladly allowed it as I moved against his torso as his tongue curled around mine while it became fuller of passion and I groaned quietly in my throat as my eyes half opened bringing a warm blush to my face.

As he pulled back my tongue was left slightly agape on my lips while a thin line of saliva hung, connecting from my tongue to his lips then it broke." Tease." I moaned being left weak from that kiss. I sighed as his hand traced along my tanned body outlining the abs on my unsuspecting form, I wanted him to grab me and hold me. He was dressed in some blue Kiki shorts and his peachy skin was refusing to tan under the jewelled sun. This idiot, the one who I had hated for so long was the remedy and cure to the pain inside of me. This stupid moron!

"Oh, really?" He grinned, "I could always take it the next level." His hand moved across my back slowly down till they held me and moved along my shorts holding me tight and I blushed the brightest shade of red that has ever appeared on my face. "You know." He purred and ran his tongue across my jaw line. "But first I want to know... why the sudden change in heart?"  
"Ask no questions I'll tell no lies." I whispered back and slowly pulled apart as I lent my head down onto his chest to listen to the sound of his heartbeat. If in all honesty, I truly didn't understand quite himself why I was here and doing this with Percy. Of all the things I could be doing, of all the people that it could be with...why was it with him? "This doesn't mean were dating though." I stated quite clearly as I turned to look back up at him.

I was surprised to see just how calm and truly steady he was at the moment. "Don't worry. We can take this at your speed, pace or however you want it to." He brushed his fingers along my jaw line and I closed my eyes as I revelled in the touch. "What would you like it to be? For now?" He asked quietly and just held me closer as I looked at the water.  
"Together...but not together." I muttered and half expected him to laugh in my face but I only just felt his arms become softer in their embrace to me.  
"Then that's what it shall be."  
"You know." I pause as I as I think of what just happened outside. "Listen. I need to tell you something." I think of the boy outside who had seemed to be glowing in the sunlight. Should I share that with him? Would he judge me and think I was mad?  
"So do I." He smiled gently. "You need to walk out that doorway, and... just brace yourself."  
"What?" I frown even deeper.  
"Good luck." He kissed my brow and guides me out the water and towards the doorway.

I shake my head and stare with wide eyes as I come face to face with a boy who has a gun aimed between Octavian's eyes. "You son of a bitch. And here I thought the Khaleds could sink no lower." He growled.  
"What the hell?!" I exclaim as I hear the click loading of the black pistol.

Then it strikes me.

This boy... This is the boy I saw earlier! The golden hair and eyes. The thin petite figure yet well toned features. The peachy skin... however this time, he is certainly not glowing... so much as glowering at Octavian as though the boy was the devil incarnate.

However as usual, the scrawny boy is trying to weasel himself out of what ever trouble he has got himself into."Listen Will." Octavian tries to raise. "I don't know what you're on about. I have absolutely no idea what you mean-"  
"YOU KNOW MY NAME AND I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" The smaller boy screeches. "Now use it!" He snarls as he pushed the point of the pistol further against his brow.  
"The Prince." Something about Octavian's voice is beginning to change slowly. It's becoming... more grating... than usual.

I try and put my hand out to stop what ever the hell is going on, but the boy's eyes turn in a sharp snap to me and I'm scared that his reaction with the pistol will quickly follow. "Listen... I don't know what the hell is going on here... but violence is never the answer."  
"Stay out of it Human." The boy states coldly with the glare and moves his gaze back to Octavian as though I am second prize at the fair and this was his true prize. "Oh, just the privilege to say that I managed to kill one of you. That's all that I need." He grins.  
"You will not do it."

Now I definitely know that Octavian's voice is changing as it becomes almost mechanical in response. "I-I-**It is know that you are merciful.**"  
"That was before you tried to kill my best friend." The boy states as his finger twitches on the trigger. "Now. Lie to me." He whispers.  
"**I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS**" The cold metallic voice now grates out of Octavian's unmoving and wide open mouth.  
"Uh...how is he doing that?" I watch as his skin is turning colder and colder till it almost looks snow white.  
"Lie to me." The golden eyed boy barks louder. "Unless you're scared-"  
"**WE DO NOT FEEL FEAR. YOU WILL SHOW MERCY-**"  
"Good enough lie for me."

Nico screamed as blood splattered the walls and the sound of a gunshot rang out through the corridor.


	2. How they met

**Warning: Story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**-On ****Gallifrey- ****  
**_

The Prince glared around as he lent against an open and boring doorway.

The walls were cobblestone and painted pure white washed while it had large French windows, which were wide open and catching the breeze as the curtains gently blew on by. He couldn't help but notice The Warrior smile faintly as she took note of the flowers which were blossoming in flower beds next to the house that would one day come into vision and being.

But he could see and feel it in the endless expanse of my mind. Every note and key, second and minute. He would have to spend some time working on them later as he would bring this strange and cursed thoughts of timelines into reality. "May as well get this over with." He muttered and opened the front door further only to have his mind drag me back to what this really was.

He looked at the fading image of the outside wall as his mind was brought back to the present and overwhelming time of where I truly was: still here. Still in the expanding meadows. The massive fields which isolated him and kept me from the one thing that he feared even more than the solitude and darkness of his own mind, which would creep inside of his very soul.

The small barn.

A flat floor of fading dark brown wood which was beginning to gather dust as he was the only one who ever really rested or stayed here. It was much easier than being around the other boys in the main house. They were always so... horrid. So indulged in their own selves.

Perfect for being the highest of Time Lords.

The Prince however still went there. Even if he was the youngest. He went there to watch over them. To make sure that they were safe, to make sure they were getting enough food and were still training. The Warrior always teased him for it, saying that he exclaimed to be so antisocial, yet he cared for the others. But that was just part of his name. The Prince; to oversee and make sure the others were sound. To lead and make sure that the others were safe. To make sure that everything kept moving and working for them.

That was his promise.

But this was the wrong place for his domain. Gallifrey... It was home and yet so not.

Directly in front of him was a cupboard with fine china plates placed on display. On the left was a small glass table which looked seated for about four people. The wall ended just after the table before it lead into the down stairs bathroom. The walls were painted a smooth cream colour and was nice to look at The Prince guessed. On the right was a cosy kitchen which had a marble top (Which he had 'procured' on one of his visits to the capitol) and a window which gave a sight out to the lake in front of the house. A few cupboards were placed up on the walls. It was small but it had everything that they were going to need. Who needed it complicated? "As you could really leave all this behind." The Warrior smiled before looking back through to the main kitchen and began walking away to take a seat.

Crossing her legs and leaning back into her chair she fixed her boy with a impassive and calm look. She wouldn't be able to slip into his head again now. He always was good at putting up defences when he needed to. She would have to get an understanding of this sudden urge out of him the hard way... one way or another she was going to understand this sudden urge.

It was only when The Mechanic, or as The Prince liked to call her- Piper, sat at the table, did he even begin to start glancing their way at all. His eyes were locked determinedly on the opposing wall as he was shuffling through a hundred and one different thoughts, all at the same time. "Prince?" She asked as gently as she could, but was pretty sure that it still came out like a barked order. Her arms tensed as that shinning glare was pointed over in her direction. Deadly enough that she was sure if it could pierce her, then it would result in her regenerating.

She straightened down her cloak and took a drawn out breath for a long moment. "Prince?" She asked again but received no response as his thoughts were plunging further and deeper into a new running line. Why did he always do that? Sinking in the depths of a thought and blanking out the rest of the world as he would focus solely on that! That boy needed a good smack sometimes!

It was only when the Mechanic looked over and placed a thin and pale arm on hers, did she ease up slightly with a sigh. The other girl's sparkling eyes moved with the light as she lent forward onto the table and laced her fingers. "Will?" She asked softly and watched the boy finally acknowledge her. "Can you come take a seat please? I think we really need to talk about all of this." She kept her voice to a soft purr.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that The Warrior was giving her a glare. _For now play his game. Use our other names. Play it the way he prefers.  
Why does he listen to you though! _Reyna bit back.  
_Because I'm like his older sister. _The voice in her head echoed like a fading mist after The Mechanic had brushed her fingers so lightly. Again, that touch sent her own hearts wild and crazy. God damn Time Lord Biology. It was driving her absolutely mad. "Only by twenty years." Reyna growled under her breath so only the other Time Lady could hear. Her eyes fixed determinedly on her. "And remember. I'm still older than you." She murmured and watched Piper send a sly grin her way in response to the quiet comment.

Piper smiled all the more gently and pushed out a chair with the tips of her foot and watched as the preferred to be called 'Will' took his seat, still not meeting either of their gazes as he focused solely on his own. He threw his jacket off to the side, leaving his pale torso exposed in the gleaming light. He still wasn't focused on them, but only on his plan as he scooted himself into the sunlight to feel it's warmth, moving down across his face. "So, any reason in particular for the sudden plan on escaping?" She wondered casually as though they were talking about the weather.

She knew this was the only way that Will would respond to them. Unlike the other Time Lords and Time Ladies, she knew how to get through to people. After all, if you understood how people worked, you could manipulate or work them any way you wished. It was why she chose her name; The Mechanic. The one who could repair, fix, or even work machines. And after all, most people were just like machines. You just had to figure out how to work them. She however had learnt at an early age how to work her voice with people. The right words. The right tone. The right sentence, and it became easier to ease people. She was often teased and laughed at, some exclaimed she had more natural talent as a Carrionite than a Time Lady.  
"The untempered schism." He responded quietly.

Both girls looked at each other with a nod. _Now we're getting somewhere. _Both thought to themselves.

Both knew of what happened when it came to that long night. The pain. The overwhelming feelings which could threaten to destroy you! To drive you mad. To drive you to be strong and inspired... obviously they knew the reaction which was happening right in front of their eyes when it came to the smaller boy which they regarded as their brother.

He was being drove to run away.

Piper reached her hand out slowly and placed it on the boy's. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" He barked and backed up quickly, dragging his chair across the floor as he gave her a foul look. "Yes we get it. You're comfortable with that sudden shock and crazy drive which comes from our race touching each other. But maybe the rest of us aren't!" He shouted louder as his voice grew in an angry pitch. "And what do you want me to say? It hurt. Fucking. Hell. It. Hurt." He exclaimed.

They could see the pain etched across his darting eyes as he looked between them. "But. You know what hurt the most?" He said quietly. Almost as though he was talking to himself.  
"What?" Piper leaned forward and whispered.  
"That there was just so much out there... So much to see! So much to be done! So many places to run and see!" A smile played at the edge of his mouth while his eyes widened slightly and sparkled with the sunlight. It was only as a shadow of the winter cloud passed over, blocking the last of the sun out, did he finally lookdown and let himself be drawn back to the room, instead of the wild thoughts of his mind. "And we're here. Stuck here until our final regeneration and then excused to actually move to another planet." Anger seemed to be slowly creeping into his voice the more he thought about it. "No. It's just not right!"  
"Ease up a bit."

Reyna stood and reached out a hand, hovering it above his arm as she gave him a sympathetic look.

She should have guessed that he would have reacted like this, when looking into the schism. She should have predicted how he would have thought and just how much that it would have really affected him on a whole! He was like her little brother after all and she was like his big sister! It was her job to look out after him! After all, they were orphans. They had been together since the first time her and Piper had been shoved into a barn and handed a baby to look after. Now here they were. Reyna almost ninety. Looking like a young human sixteen year old. (She was sure, those years would catch up with her one day. She was just assured that every Time Lord or Lady, aged physically at their own natural peak.) Piper was Seventy and already beginning to look as though she was aiming to leave her teenage years behind her. Then there was Will. The boy who refused to age. He vanity was going to be the death of him. The way he held onto that young innocent look was going to get him killed mentally when he regenerated. He had to accept change. He may have spouted to her that he was completely comfortable with the changing looks of others, and that was honestly true. But the bitterest medicine and advice to take, is our own.

He was so scared. But eventually that day would come, now or even in a hundred years or so. He would have to change. Just like the rest of them! Would he be able to handle it when that day came.

Her eyes locked onto him and bore though his as she became tensed and still.

She watched him repeat and copy the gesture as his arms became flat and solid at his side. His head tilted back as his chest puffed out slightly.

It was only then, she clamped her hand down and felt the accelerated echo of his heartbeats.

"You want to get out of here?" She stated quietly. Her voice as though she was addressing one of her own soldiers in her legion. Her eyes steely cold and focused entirely on the point of making sure that there was a aura of power evacuating from her. "You want to get out of here. You want to turn Gallifrey away from yourself?"  
"T-There is just so much out there." He whispered as his beautiful became watery. "I saw such beautiful things!"The soft wonder died in a matter of seconds as they were returned to a solid and hard cold state. "I want to see it! So many places! So many people! All with stories. Some needing help. Some simply basking in life!" He watched Reyna slowly moved onto her knees but was still on level height with him. Her eyes now radiating a calm wave through him, instead of that dominating aura of power.  
"But what can you really do? What could you possibly do to leave here." She asked quietly.  
"I have a plan."  
"How could you even begin to think of what you would do. Where you would go. How you would even-" She paused for a moment and slowly looked deeper into his eyes as shock filled her. "Excuse me?"  
"I have a plan." He stated again. His face completely clear of all and any emotion which had once been there before.  
"What? What are you going to do? What could you possibly do!" She exclaimed and watched as Piper came over, crouching into a kneel next to her as both addressed the young boy.  
"I'm going to break into the Gallifreyan vaults."

Stunned silence.

Both girls were left with agape mouths as they look at the boy.

"I'm going to sneak out a broken Tardis. Fix it. Then I'm going to break out of this planet." He shrugged as he began to turn away and walk up into the loft of the barn. Slowly pulling out his training armour which Reyna had given him as a birthday present, he tightened it around himself before grabbing his bow and arrow and walking out the front door.

With both girls running after him wildly.

_**-On Earth-**_

Nico stared horrified as blood slowly oozed out the back of Octavian's head. Spurting in slight small explosions as bubbles of the life fluid seemed to pop and just splatter the wall more. The boy's eyes were rolled back into his head and his body slumped forward on the floor as more blood dripped from his open and agape mouth. The bullet, still neatly poking out the front of his forehead. The discarded gun nearby, neatly smoking from it's tip as the red hot point hissed.

"Y-You just. Y-You shot him." Nico whispered. His arms limp at his side as he took a step back. He stared at that blonde scrawny boy with nothing less than deep etched and overflowing fear.  
"Yeah. Care to state the obvious again?" The boy murmured quietly as he knelt forward but made sure to keep a good enough distance between himself and the corpse as he studied it deeply. Hs golden eyes roaming over it with fascination and absolute loathing. "I can't believe that they changed themselves... they _never _change themselves to blend in. Maybe just a drone of course... but if so, why was I getting reading from the console-"  
"Whoa! Hang on one fucking moment!" The dark haired boy exclaimed as he grabbed the blond by the collar of his shirt and smashed him against the nearby wall with his entire and overwhelming might. Every ounce of strength went into it.

Nico didn't know what to truly think right now. This boy. This impossible boy! Who the hell was he?! How could he have gotten from outside and so quickly into the pool room! Only those in his class were allowed into this certain pool room! And this boy certainly had never once been in his class at all! How and what the hell was this boy! "You better let me go now. Or you're going to die." The boy whispered softly as he kept his eyes locked on Octavian's dead corpse. Not for one minute allowing it to shift.  
"I'm talking to you! I should scream for police!" Nico shouted as loudly as he could.  
"Should?" The boy finally looked at him as though Nico had just interrupted the most important thing that the boy was ever going to be able to do in his entire life. "So what? You do that weird magic trick outside in the sunlight, crying your eyes out, then all of a sudden you kill one of the boys in my class?! Are you one of those fucking stalkers that kill off a guy's friends till until he dates him. Because here's a clue wise guy! I have no friends!" Nico shouted angrily as he slammed the boy back again for good measure. "Now are you listening."  
"You've seen me before." The boy dead panned with a glare.

He stopped as the sound of a loud hiss filled the air... no it was probably just one of the nearby showers. Nothing else. This boy was giving him the spooks.

The other boy pushed Nico off only to have himself slammed back against the wall as Nico shoved the edge of the still hot pistol against the side of his head. The boy's dark eyes bore fully now with uncertainty. "You wouldn't." The blonde glared.

Nico cocked the pistol.

"I really don't know." He whispered softly as his finger shook over the trigger.

The sound of hiss again now rose. This time, definitely more louder.

"Uh yeah... Honey. Just one thing."

The blond wrapped one arm around Nico's waist slowly and suddenly curled their fingers together as though they were in mid waltz.

He twisted them quickly and pointed the gun at Octavian's chest which was slowly beginning to open.

"W-What?" Nico whispered as he watched sections of the corpse's chest open as though it was being lifted upon hidden hydraulics.

What he saw next would haunt him till his last moments alive. A nightmare brought to life in horror and vision which now sat inside Octavian's hollowed out chest.

Inside what should have been his rib cage was a mess of slopping and slapping tentacles. Some reached up to the length of a meter and rushed around in the air and sunlight; reaching slowly outside of the hatches as though it was about to pull itself out. The hideous green tinge on pale white was enough to make Nico want to vomit (if the stench of it all, didn't do that already).

A blob... a blob with a bulging sack which resembled the shape and image of a brain. A large dilating pupil in a twitching red eye, spammed and blinked at both boys as they were regarded with a deep loathing. The colour of crimson and gold burned through the eyeball with the most disgusting movements. Nico wanted to scream and turn away. He wanted to turn his head away and never look back.

The other boy however gave an impassive look down to the creature. "Didn't I already kill you?"

He almost seemed to become relaxed in the fact that Nico and he were still holding hands and this close... actually, he seemed to have forgotten Nico all together!

But then again... looking at the thing which was now in front of both of them... it was hardly surprising.

It's body convulsed heavily in the fresh air as the tentacles writhed more. _**"L-Life support systems damaged. b-but still FIXABLE!" **_

It took Nico a minute to realise that Octavian's eyes had begun to almost illuminate while his forehead began to crack open.

"U-Um. Excuse me." Nico tugged on the boy's jacket with the hand that was wrapped around the boy torso.  
"How did you survive the time war. The last of you were wiped out in the final blast! YOU LOST! YOU ALL KILLED EACH OTHER-" The boy growled with a deep loathing at the creature and a blatant ignorance of Nico. He made sure that his eyes were doing nothing less than watching how the body heaved heavier and began to gurgle loudly as though it was choking.

After a minute or so, both realised that it was laughing at them.

The fingers began to twitch ever so slightly. Nico could see that just like Octavian's palms, along his fore head, the skin began to shuffle and move. A ever so quiet sound of a sickening cracking was being muffled from the noise of the main pool area. "Um... I need to tell you something." Nico whispered quietly.

The boy glanced out of the corner of his eye at him but still maintained all focus on the creature as it began to rasp loudly with it's metal scraping, blood curling voice as it's pupil shrank. _**"I KILLED AND MASSACRED!"**_It barked at first but levelled it's voice out as it seemed to have a thought dawn on it. _**"You try and follow him. You run. You try and fix yourself for what happened... b-but now. You will help the Daleks! You will show mercy and help us! YOU WILL HELP THE DALEKS BECOME THE SUPREME**_** BEINGS!"****  
**"Man... that voice. Doesn't it just give you a headache." The blonde boy muttered.  
"Excuse me!" Nico shouted and pulled more urgently on the boy's shirt till eventually both faced each other.  
"What!" The boy exclaimed.  
_**"Weaponry ready! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"**_The metallic voice rose in pitch as from it's palm burst the strange barrel of a gun with lines of metal protruding from around it.  
"That." Nico said quietly in a lost whimper, as the black shape of an eye-stalk burst from the corpse's forehead.  
"Ah." The boy agreed almost as softly as he began to back up slowly. His eyes darting around as the body rose off the ground and began to slump forward in a slow and determined motion. _**"EXTERMINATE!"**_It bellowed angrily.

Nico pulled the trigger with the boy and heard the empty click of the barrel. "Oh crap." Both muttered before turning.  
"RUN!" The boy bellowed as pulled Nico in line.  
"Who the hell are you!" Nico shouted angrily.  
"I'm... Never mind." The boy growled.  
"What's your name!" Nico carried on and screamed as a large bolt of turquoise was fired over their heads.  
"We're about to be killed and you want to know my freaking name?!"

The boy stared with wide disbelieving eyes as the black haired boy seemed more than instant upon it. His eyes locked determined. His resolve absolute as other people were screamed and getting out of the pool as fast as they could when they noticed the walls were beginning to get engulfed with growing flames. The walls already cracked were beginning to give way angrily under the stress. "Yes!"

The blonde just stared disbelieving for a moment. "Typical. Just freaking typical." He rolled his eyes and ducked as the firm ceiling girders began to give way and collapse into the pool around them. The boy stood tall as the water splashed over him, making his strands of golden hair stick down to his brow as it still shined defiantly. "I'm no one. No one important."  
"Name." Nico snarled.  
"Fine!" The boy threw out his arms. "It's WILL SOLLACE!"  
_**"THE PRINCE WILL SHOW HIMSELF OR BE**_** EXTERMINATED!"****  
**

There was a long pause between the two boys as Nico rose an eyebrow and The Prince just face palmed. "Daleks." He muttered quietly. "Always the Daleks. So great with timing and that bloody voice!" He turned as he watched the limp and pale corpse of Octavian slowly stumble into the room. His fingers clenched into a fist as he glared pointedly with growing rage. "Oh well done old timer!" He exclaimed with mock praise. "So lets evaluate what you've done." He clapped his hands together as he took a protective step in front of Nico. _I can't let the human come into harm. _A voice nagged at the back of his head while the rest of his mind was running every possible scenario and chance of getting out of here, while having to think of the way in which he may survive this with the tools at hand.

Which was absolutely nothing of any working use!

Best hope now? Talk and try to draw out the Dalek till help could arrive.

His eyes became hardened as he walked forward and lent up to the eyestalk till the light began to hurt his eyes. "You managed to destroy a pool area for the local pesky and annoying kids!" He exclaimed angrily with great frustration as he began to let his own voice drip deeper with more anger and frustration. "No offence meant." He rose a hand to the human boy in some kind of recognition.  
"None taken... Dick." Nico growled the last part to himself as he watched the roof becoming all the more hazardous as it tilted inwards. It could come down on their heads at any moment!  
"But what was the real plan?" The Prince shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and began to slowly walk around the Dalek as the head followed him around making a sickening crack as the neck bones broke and the head snapped back as though it was on elastic.  
"Please don't do that again." Nico whispered as he wrapped an arm around his own torso, feeling nauseated by the sound.  
The Prince however still took no notice. His trainers splashed in the spilled water as the sound echoed off the walls. "Of course you love killing." He banged his fist against the hard metal hinge on the soft skin to emphasise his point.  
_**"YOU WILL DESIST FROM TOUCHING**_** ME."  
**"But what can you do. Really." It was so aggressive and cold. So harsh in the way he spoke it... but he said it so softly and calmly. That's what made this boy all the more dangerous. He had the eyes of a killer. "You could shoot me yeah." He shrugged casually but kept his eyes locked casually onto the main eyestalk. The tentacles hung threateningly close to him now. They twitched as though they wanted to reach out and wrap around him "But then you would be lost without your one tool to help guide you through the time vortex." He whispered.  
_**"THEN THE HUMAN WILL BE EX-TERMINATED!"** _It roared.  
"Go ahead." The Prince shrugged again. His face not bothered in the least as he stood in front of the Dalek Mutant. "He's cute and all. Very good looking. Loving that dark bad boy thing going on." His eyes trailed over Nico. "And loving the swimming shorts." He winked casually, making Nico's face explode into a bright red and his mouth hang open.  
_He's flirting with me... just after he said he wouldn't mind if this thing killed me! _His thoughts shouted with absolute fury.  
"He would be a very big loss." The Prince gave one last wink after studying Nico's lean body in detail, again making the other boy turn scarlet in the face. "But... eh. What can you do." He half paused then turned back to the boy, offering another sunny smile. "Again, no hard feelings."  
"None taken you blond bastard." Nico made no attempt to shelter his voice this time.  
"Either way." The Prince suppressed a frown and shot Nico a look after lingering on his words. "You have absolutely no leverage! No where to go! Your big threats are gone! What could you possibly do now-"  
"PRINCE!" A voice bellowed.

He barely had time to watch Octavian's dead face twist into a look of dark glee, reflecting the inners of the Dalek as the shape of two people came into view.

Nico barely had time to look around and see Piper barrelling into the room before the Dalek bellowed. _**"THE PRINCE HAS REFUSED CO-OPERATION. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"** _It roared with glee.  
"PIPER!" Nico screamed out.  
"NO! STOP THIS!" The first emotion exploded through the mask The Prince had created as he turned his head back and forth between the Dalek and his best friend. "DON'T DO IT!" He lunged forward in anger but stopped as the Dalek had already locked onto it's target. "I'll do anything!" He hissed. "Don't make me do this! PLEASE!" He begged. "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"  
_**"EX-"**_

Nico tried to sprint forward but his limbs failed him as fear over took him.

_**"TER-"**_

The Prince tried to grapple with Octavian's corpse as the gun in the space of his palm quivered but still held onto it's target. A pistol gripped firmly between his own palms.  
_**"MIN-"**_

Reyna looked up from helping other kids escape out of the pool. Carrying the injured as the cried out in pain.

_**"ATE."**_

The second had finished.

All four had eyes locked on the Dalek as Piper let a lone tear wonder down her face. "Sorry." She whispered.

The turquoise bolt exploded from Octavian's dead palm and hit her square in the chest.

Her body seemed to become almost like a rag-doll in the air for a few seconds as she sailed through it and went hurtling towards the centre of the pool.

It was only after her body went crashing into the water did anyone begin to move.

The Dalek began cackling with laughter as it aimed it's palm towards Nico.

Reyna screamed out, running to the younger girl who lay in the water, unmoving and completely still. Not one single twitch from her muscles as she floated as deadwood in the now steaming water.

Nico stared down the barrel of the gun which had now killed his best friend.

Only to be broken out the daze as the Prince gave an angry scream of rage when his feet stamped down on the clump of tentacles and his hands curling around the blob which had centred itself into the body of the young boy it had murdered. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The Prince screamed in rage as he began ripping the blob away. Not even the sounds of the creatures painful cries as large metal spikes and wires tore out of it's skin, seemed to phase the boy now. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He roared.  
_**"STOP! PLEASE! HAVE PITY!"**_

If death and pain could ever have a voice? It would have been that Dalek, in that single moment.

The Prince aimed the point of the pistol down against the eyeball of the Dalek after having snatched the weapon from Nico who began to back up. Not only now in fear of the creature, but also of the boy himself.

The Prince seethed. The air hissing between his barred teeth as he trembled violently. His finger itching to pull the trigger. "When I left my home. I imagined seeing... such beauty. I wanted to see everything the universe had to offer. The far distant stars. The revelations of the cosmos. The wonder that everyone and everything had to offer as life..."  
_**"M-M-Mean-Meaningless!"**_The Dalek heaved as it rushed for air. Living off the last few minutes it had stored inside it's small disgusting body.  
"But then I came and found you." He whispered. "I found the wreckage of the Daleks. The creatures that I had most feared throughout my entire childhood on Gallifrey."

The Dalek's eye widened in horror.

"That's right you little bastard." The Prince smirked. "Gallifrey lives. Save yourself the breath. It is possible." He leaned towards the little mutant after a movement from the corner of his eye, caught his attention. "And now. You're going to die." He whispered. His hand still shaking visibly with the pistol. His thumb caressing the cold metal of the handle. "But a simple gun would be too good for you."

He looked up slowly. The alarm lights were flashing bright red in the burning darkness. The shadows moved against walls like tall ghosts. The loud noises of sirens were filling the streets outside. Sprinklers poured down water onto the four of them as they stood, waiting.

Watching.

Watching as The Prince slowly pulled the gun back and tossed it into the now empty pool.

Nico started as a soaked body shuffled along the freezing marble floor towards where the blood stared and tried to shrink back as fear became it. "Besides... It's not me who has the right to kill you." He roughly grabbed one of Nico's hands while Reyna grabbed the other. "GO!" He bellowed to the other girl and began the sprint out the exit with a shouting Nico.

The dark haired boy turned his head and watched with horror as a red light began to fill the room, distorting the features of the body which was still moving closer and closer to the creature which now squirmed violently with it's flailing tentacles. "NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE HER!" He screamed out. "WE'RE NOT LEAVING HER!" He roared over and over. He looked around for any sign of where Piper's corpse had landed but the pool was still completely empty. As though she had never even been there.

But now the soaked figure reached out a hand as they examined it from behind the curtain of soaked brown hair. Had Nico have looked a bit closer. He would have seen the familiar smile of his best friend aimed towards him comfortingly before it turned back to examine the flowing red shade of light which was becoming tendrils from it's fingertips.

The wet strands of hair began to slowly lift as though caught in a sudden gust of wind as it began to raise higher and higher with the stronger forming crimson light.

But Nico was still no match for the vice like grip of Reyna and The Prince were more than an easy enough match to drag him kicking and screaming, out into the street.

That was when they finally let go of him.

And left him to watch as the building exploded and caved in, in a mass and explosion of flowing crimson light before becoming a mass of flames.

That still left him.

Knelt on the cold concrete as the rain hammered down on him.

Deep down he knew.

One way or another. His best friend was gone...

But not in the way that he imagined it to be so.


	3. Timey Wimey

**Warning: Story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for those who favourite or follow this, I hope you're enjoying it =) Song in later bit of text is- Don't Trust me, by ****3OH!3**

* * *

Nico leaned into the back of the car seat as his mother pulled up in front of the school entrance, his glare was stony while his phone pressed hard against his ear. "Percy? I've been leaving voice mails on your phone all weekend... please, call me back." He whispered softly and closed his eyes as he pulled his phone to his chest, almost as in some kind of way to ward off any evil thoughts of feelings which may approach him. He hadn't heard off his boyfriend, once. Not once at all over the last week. He had tried getting in touch with the kelp brained boy, only to remember that Percy had told him that he didn't have a real phone. He came from a poor family where there was only ever enough money for him to make one phone call a week, and that went out to his mother who lived in the nearby area... or something like that.

All weekend and the last week, he had been pestered around hospital by Doctors coming to visit him in the psych ward... that's right. He had been locked away into the loony bin after the authorities had found him on the floor in shock, whispering all about how the body of his incinerated class mate had come to life with an alien which had hollowed out his insides to make it into a life support system so he could kill the kids who had died in the fire, then to say that his best friend had exploded. Oh they certainly had listened to that bit! But when he had said that she had gone out in some explosion of light, they had grabbed him.

Even after his begs and pleas. Calling out to the boy and girl who had just saved his life... no one came to help him. They chained him down to the bed and injected him with a sedative so they could shove him more easily. Reminding him that he was in shock. The events of that day must have just gone to his imagination. Gas leaks from pipes. He had been unconscious and not really been awake during the ordeal and he had created it in his head. The excuses varied and changed just as quickly as the staff around him did. Each was more bastardly and cold than the next.

He. Will. Never. Forget. Those. Few. Days.

Ever.

Doctors swarming over him, barking at large men in black coats while they all thought that he was completely out of all coherence and focus. It was only ever one visitor who made him question truly the purpose of how aggressive they were trying to be or just how aggressive they _chose _to be. She seemed like an decent lady he guessed. She had soft blonde hair which had begun to filter out with some grey streaks. Hey eyes were a neat brown and seemed to glisten with her smile as she took a seat next to Nico's bed where he sat up with his knees pulled close to his chest in defence. His own dark, black eyes bore through her with instinctual self defence. He had enough men in the last couple of days, come and 'talk' to him about what he had seen. Demanding that he explain absolutely everything to them at once.

She would give that smile and put her hand out gently as though to comfort him, but Nico shook his head ever so slightly and let the cold glare in his eyes do the rest of the talking. She would never say anything to him. She would just sit there, take out a book and offer him one out of the selection she had in her bag. He never did take any of them.

Even one man seemed to make an appearance. In his skinny suit... he looked like a twig! Brown ruffled hair, deep ancient and cold eyes. He had said nothing but just came and took a seat opposite of him and stared deeply into his eyes. His skin was peach pale. He was handsome Nico guessed. With his hazel nut colour trench coat, his deep blue suit jacket and tie.

But he had just... sat there. He had barely done anything else. Just looking into Nico's eyes as though he was searching for something... something that he just couldn't quite find. It was as though Nico was an open book and the man was reading every possible letter of each word in every sentence. Taking everything he can to know about him.

But then it happened.

Then he had just jumped to his feet as though he had been sparked by a thousand lightning bolts. His eyes, bright and ablaze with fury and rage... but the worst part? He acted so calmly. Even bolting to his feet, though the emotion behind the gesture was greatly understood. This man was scared. Something in the back of his eyes... something that he already knew, but it had been forgotten.

The moment he bolted out of the room, the blond lady just returned with her bag of books.

She just shot the man a sad and weary look before taking a seat back on Nico's bed again. Giving him a smile as she seemed to pause for words. It was like she was preparing herself after reading from a script and suddenly deciding to improvise on the spot. She paused with the page in the book she was in and looked, focusing entirely on one sentence before moving her gaze back to him in a sad an apologetic, sympathetic look. "The need of the many, out weight the need of the few." She whispered.

Her voice was aged. Nico could tell that. It was weighed down with exhaustion and long days. Even her eyes. They looked long and older than any other he had ever seen. "I never did like that quote." She continued quietly before moving her eyes back up to him again, from glancing at the book, then resting it to a gentle sleep on the sheets of the bed. "My name is Kate." She smiles quietly, trying to get some form of reply, but Nico just scowls down at the thin quilt.

She wasn't expecting much of a reaction, but she knew how sometimes the younger ones reacted to seeing something like this. Sometimes they could pass it off with the excuse that they gave, but the ones who had more intense encounters would just put up mental barriers and block out any of the escape routes. Which would then lead to her boss putting them in here. As though they were insane! It was cruel.

Nico had figured it out by the second day of being here, why the woman came so often to see them. She was trying to comfort those who had been locked away in here, for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Like that could ever make up for what was going on.

Kate just kept up that smile as finally she reached out. "I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to you." Lines of worry were etched across her forehead as she adjusted the smart shirt and pulled her winter jacket, around her shoulder slightly more.

They kept the air cold to keep the kids from moving much and to keep them sedated.

"I understand you must be scared-"  
"No."

Nico ripped his arm back out of her gentle and comforting pat.

She watched as his hair moved back to reveal the bag around his dark, cold and lifeless eyes which bore through her with hatred. They despised her and everyone other bastard soldier which had locked him away in here and tried to crush him into silence and their use of bliss. Just because he had seen something he had never even wanted to, he had to suffer!

Kate looked up in time as the PA system began to flicker with static.

Neither of them saw the blonde at the end of the corridor with a grin as he pressed a cylinder device against the wiring system. The blond gave a grin at how defiant the raven haired boy was in his address to her. "You should be scared." The chains around Nico's body began to slowly clink and break away as the sound of buzzing filled the air. It hurt his ears slightly with the sonic pitch but he just glared at Kate. "Because I've realised something since being in this fucking hell hole." Nico heard the chains finally giving way and screamed with effort as he broke free.

Kate sat back, watching him with a new respect as he crouched on the bed.

_She want's to touch me  
Whoa  
She wants to love me.  
Whoa  
She'll never leave me.  
Whoa-oh,  
whoa-oh, oh, oh  
_

The blonde grinned as Nico launched himself from the bed and bolted down the open ward hallway with a grin, the idea of freedom and crazy thrill of adrenaline filled him mind and soul while the music filled each of his muscles with a strange sense to match the pace of the music and keep up the fast speed.

Kate of course was at his heels. Ordering off every guard silently which came within sight distance of the boy as he bounded happily following a certain sight of a blonde which was ahead of him, singing along to the music that he had hacked into the wiring system.  
"You're fucking crazy!" Nico laughed as he skidded around the corner, close to the floor and moving lmost like a gymnast as the blonde in front of him let out a matching chuckle at what a mad thing they were doing. _Maybe he's just a illusion from the drugs... but who cares. _Something about all this crazy running in this impossible situation of escape was causing him to going into a blissful laugh. This was so crazy! "You chose music for us to run too!" He shouted out while the smile was still playing across his mouth.

The blonde didn't look back at him, but Nico studied his figure a little more closely.

Tight blue denim jeans which were clamped around him in all the right places. A orange t-shirt while a black suit jacket was flapping about wildly as they sprinted as fast as they could. The boy's hair bounced wildly and shined like fresh sunlight. His skin was lightly tanned. A edge of a pearly smile escaped form the side of his mouth as Nico got a full look at the amber orbs which were giving him such a look of longing that they couldn't help but reflect back what was inside of him. _This makes just no sense... but. _Nico just grinned wide as him and the boy shared that look for the split second which felt like and eternity.

The boy laughed and bolted down the next corridor where a set of guards were posted with their guns pointed directly at their heads. "For reason like this Nico!" The boy laughed. "Imagine we're characters on a T.V!"

The boy lunged towards the nearest wall and bounced off it agilely while pulling off a nearby photo frame and throwing it like a discus at them both.

He must have had amazing visual and aiming skills to hit it off one's head and catch the eye of the other.

Both guards shouted in anger and fell to the floor, staying there as Nico leapt over, _'accidentally' _kicking the guard, (who had first hurt him and grabbed him off the streets), in the head and watching him going down to the ground like a skittle. "You are so incredible! Even this early!" The blonde boy laughed loudly as he headed towards some large double doors. He shook his head in disbelief and Nico found himself questioning this all the more. The boy had left him to the hospital and to get taken away... now he was saving him? After a week of hell?! Acting as though they were the best and most amazing of friends that had ever been! "You beauty!" The boy called, drunk on happiness from the situation they were both in.

Nico blushed bright red and winced slightly as the boy threw open the doors, letting real sunlight pour into the dark corridors.

Nico turned slowly back and watched Kate come chasing around the corridors after him. "You need to be scared." Nico whispered. "Because if there are more of what I saw out there... then you've already lost!" He shouted as he neared the exit. _What was his name... what had that thing called him...? The Prince? Will Solace? One of those anyway. _Will was calling his name reverently as the raven head neared closer and closer to his freedom.  
"What did you see?" Kate pleaded.  
"Daleks." Nico shouted as he sprinted out the doors, which slammed shut and locked.

Kate came to a slow skidding stop. Eyes wide with fear and disbelief. "No way." She had whispered.

Nico had finally began to come down from his happiness high. Will had wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and began to guide him towards a nearby fountain where he had got Nico sat down calmly and handed him a pair of black jeans and a shirt, which the boy had pulled on gratefully. Will had kept them close while just staring at the sky with some disorientation. His golden eyes unfocused on a cloud. "I don't understand you." Nico frowned and with a shake of his head. "You come up to me in the streets, never having met you... deal with that... that _Dalek. _Then leave me on the street. Now you're saving me!" He exclaimed with a hiss, under his breath.  
"I keep forgetting how early this is for you." Will chuckles softly as he slowly looked over Nico with such a strange and longing look. "Just have patience Nico okay?"  
"Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?!" He just shook his head with great exasperation.

In response Will just leans in and kisses Nico firmly on the mouth.

Both lean into it for a moment before Nico's eyes burst open and he flinches back, covering his mouth in shock at how much that kiss had just sated something inside of him.

Something about that... that was scary. Something about that, felt very. Very. Familiar to him.

"Finally understand why you did that now." Will says quietly before standing. "Guess I only have myself to blame." He chuckles before turning his head back to the smaller boy and looking at the spaced out and confused look etched across the boy's face. "I'm sorry Nico." He says, patting the boy's back. "Just remember. Have patience with me. Yeah?" He smiles gently. "Don't worry. The fun will start soon for you." He whispers before shoving his hands into his own pocket and walking off.

"Wait... what?!"

_**-Present day-**_

Nico frowned and just gave up trying to call Percy. He glared out the window and slammed it back into his pocket out of sheer frustration. People were beginning to flock into the school into their 'cliques' and groups that they had formed; jocks, drama Geeks, Nerds, Emos, Goths (yes there is a difference between the two!) Vampire lovers, book worms, girl groups, etc etc. Yeah. His school had a group for just about everything! He admired that... almost like everyone fit into a certain group... if this was a camp, they would all be organised into different cabins by interests, Nico was sure.

He would fit into none of them. He tended to stick away from most and pretty much anyone else in his class! Who cares. He just didn't like them is all.

But then someone caught his eye and everything around him broke with anger.

His mother turned in the front seat, but by the time she called out to him to have a nice day, he had slammed the door behind him and had gone charging after the blonde who was walking down the path by himself, with the black haired girl close at his heels with a sad look pointed directly through Will. Hang on... Nico remembered her name. It was Reyna? She had just stood there like the rest of them while Piper had been shot down on the ground as though she was nothing.

That's one thing that Nico will never forgive the two of them for. It doesn't matter if this blond bastard saved him from that institute.

He still let Piper die.

He knew what that thing could do.

Yet he didn't pull the trigger when he could.

He barely looked up in time as Nico smashed his hand across Will's face and watched the boy quickly go crashing to the ground out of sheer surprise and unbalance. The red mark of Nico's hand quickly surfaced over his cheek as he took a dominant stance over Will and glared down brutally out of sheer rage. His eyes could have stabbed a full knife through the boy's chest. "What the Hell!" Will barked as he glared up at Nico who was now being restrained and pulled back by Reyna.  
"You let Piper die! Leave me in that mental asylum! Then fucking save me with some song as though we're movie characters! Kiss me! THEN WALK OFF!"

Reyna sighed inwardly and glared down at her younger surrogate brother in a slightly face palm. _Just brilliant. _She thought and glared at him for his future deeds. _He's messing with time... going to be messing with time. _She shook her head thinking about it. She could feel it. Just by holding this boy, she could feel the way that time seemed to ripple around him and converge on points with him. But as to the other problem of Piper... well that could be a more difficult thing to deal with.

She prayed that the last member of their group wasn't that far behind.

Will said nothing but glared as he curled his hands into fists. "You certainly are hard headed aren't you." He stared up. He could feel it too. It wasn't just Reyna who could sense the strange ripples coming from this boy. Will could _see _the way that time fluctuated around him. It was so strange. As though all the headaches and wonderings off running seemed to just sedate slightly when this boy was close to him. It's what had helped him remain so focused back inside the pool... but what the hell was the kid on about; him breaking the raven haired boy out of a mental asylum. He had spent the last week with Reyna inside-  
_I'm such a son of a bitch! _His thoughts snarled out as he banged his hand down onto his knees. _Why the hell am I playing with time? There has to be a delicate balance! If I do that, then the fucking time lords will find me! _

So in the future he would go back in time and break Nico out of a mental hospital. Okay. He could do that. He knew the effects a fixed point could create. And this kid, seemed to be one of those fixed points. Will could feel it in the air. Just how stable and strong Nico's presence felt.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't kick the boy's arse if he tried to land a hand on him again.

"Hey what the hell is going on!" A new voice shouted.

Reyna and Will looked around in time and smiled inwardly to themselves. "Turn around and walk away." The voice said calmly though there was a subtle and unknown rehearsed tense to it which Nico couldn't recognise just yet.

The kid coming along the street... well. What a sight he was to Nico.

The kid had curly brown hair which stuck out on his small impish face. His skin was slightly tanned and the Latino had a permanent and jokingly smile, edged onto the side of his face as his hazelnut eyes studied out the scene in front of him. Immediately they locked with a soft and sad knowing onto Nico who looked like a lost and sad puppy who had lost his best friend.

That hurt the new boy more than anything.

He was dressed in smart black shoes and dark trousers which were tightly neatly pressed on him while a leather bound belt kept them in place on his skinny and small frame. A simple, cotton white, button up shirt was covered in slight specks of dust while shoulder braces were what held it neatly on frame. He was cute, in his own way.

He locked his eyes on Will and Reyna who all came to a silent understanding between the three of them. "Meet up with us later." Reyna said quietly into Nico's ear. "I want to have a chat with you. You, me and my brother. I think it's long overdue from the last week." She decided sadly, giving the new boy a secret and comforting look before she pulled Will off the ground and dragged the boy, reluctantly away.

Nico glared at the ground for a moment before he sank against the stone railing and put his hands into his lap. Not daring to look at anything other than the cold and harsh ground. Everything seemed so confusing to him right now. It was driving him mad! The boy had saved him, kissed him, now he acted as though he didn't even know Nico! Percy had dropped off the face of the earth! And his best friend was gone! The one person that Nico could truly talk to about his problems... and she was completely gone. He couldn't even tell people about the way she truly died!

That was his one condition to not being sentenced back into the asylum. He didn't say anything about what happened.

He was even more surprised when the boy took a seat next to him and nudged him playfully with his shoulder. "I could have dealt with that myself." Nico growled under his breath as a cold chill passed over him. He was wearing his favourite aviator jacket that Bianca had given him for the last birthday that she had spent with him. His shirt underneath was skellington Jack with a nightmare before Halloween quote. Even with that, he still felt the cold... he never normally did. It had set in his bones and now was moving into his heart as he thought about Piper.

He missed his best friend. Plain and simple.

The Latino just gave an even softer smile as he looked over the sad and dark eyes from the other boy. Nico olive skin seemed to be paler than remembered. So strange to see him like this. "I know. But sometimes." The boy reached out and rubbed the spot between Nico's shoulders with his thumb. Gently and with precise fingers. The right spot where he had tensed and immediately Nico's shoulders slumped as the boy massaged the muscles softly. "It's good to just relieve stress without others around."  
"You have no idea ab-oh there." Nico's eyes slightly rolled back as the boy hit his nerve centre on his spine and massaged away the painful tense locking. _This is just like what Piper used to do when I was going into a panic attack. _He thought. But this was different. This was more precise. Definitely more exact and careful. The boy's fingers were firmer but still knew exactly what to do and how to do it better as he rubbed the tense feeling out of the skin. "I like to think that I have some expertise." The boy chuckled. "And besides, it's nice. It's hard being the new boy in a school, I thought I'd try and make at least one friend... I lost my old one." He looked at Nico sadly for a second. "We seemed to get seperated by something out of our control."  
"Time." Nico stated.

That left the boy speechless for a second. "Anyway, what's your name." He asked in his rehearsed voice. Watching the familiar way that Nico gave a slight eyebrow raise and his usual narrowing of eyes when he was curious.  
"Nico Di Angelo." He dared to even give a slight edge to his smile as he stood and held out his hand for the other boy. His mind felt strangely... calmer. As though something had sedated and calmed him, momentarily. "What about you."  
"Oh." The boy paused for the briefest of split seconds. "Leo Valdez." He gave that impish smile. "But most people." He grinned. "Call me, _The Mechanic." _


End file.
